It is advantageous to present consumers with information explaining where their domestic energy consumption is happening. This is because armed with this information they can then choose to change their behaviour in order to reduce their consumption and thus save themselves money, for example by using costly-to-run appliances less often, or using them in a lower-cost manner when they are used.